


Blue Soul Food

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, just warning ya!, safe vore, sans likes his food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: After the pacifist route, Sans meets a chef and good things happen.Another one of the requests I got from Tumblr





	Blue Soul Food

Sans didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky.

They’d been on the surface for a year now, and Frisk was doing a splendid job as an ambassador. They really knew how to put it out plain and simple for the grown ups who didn’t seem to understand any words bigger than one syllable.

And as their best friend (other than that annoying flowerpot) Sans got to play bodyguard. And that meant he got to mooch off the high class food they served at all these important meetings. Score.

This was how he’d met Taylor, a human that put all the Integrity in their soul into their food. They’d been granted the honor of catering one of the events, as the head chef of one of the big-wigs’ favorite restaurant. However, once the food was done, there wasn’t much else for them to do, so they’d hovered around the snack table nervously. And since Sans was clearly enjoying everything they’d made (home made ketchup oh gosh still his soul!), Taylor had started talking to him.

Unlike most of the people at these snooty events, Taylor was very open to the idea of monsters, and seemed fascinated and eager to learn about their culture and (most importantly for them) their food. And if there was one thing Sans loved to talk about as much as his cool bro, it was food.

The bond was sort of instant, and their animated conversation drew Frisk over when the boring snobs had gotten through with them. The kid sat on Sans’ lap (rather boney, but Frisk never complained), and soon joined in.

By the end of it, Sans and Frisk both had Taylor’s number in their phone, and Taylor promised them a free dinner if they ever made it out to the restaurant.

It didn’t take long for Sans to take them up on that offer. The building was an old one in the historic district of the capitol, and it had a cute chalkboard sign in front that said “Monsters and Humans both welcome!” with a cute Whimsun drawn on next to it with a doughnut. He was sure this had probably gotten a lot of backlash for them, but he appreciated how honest Taylor was about themselves. They liked learning, and that open mindedness was in every part of their lives.

They made their fare from local ingredients when they could, and as soon as Sans gave the bouncer the password (You gotta dance, Morty!) Taylor was bounding over to him.

“Sans!”

“heya, taylor. nice place,” he said, looking around. The atmosphere gave him the feeling of a cheesy haunted house gone upscale. Muffet would appreciate it, he was certain.

“Thank you! I wanted suspense and it turned out just like I dreamed.” They chuckled, pulling him with them into the kitchen. “You can come back and sit at the VIP table so we can chat. My sous chef is better at barking orders than me anyway.”

There was a small table in an alcove between the kitchen and the dining room, big enough for about four people at most. Sans took his seat and Taylor sat across from him, “So, what do you think you want?”

“heh, doesn’t that question come after getting the menu?” he teased, and they grinned.

“Not when you’re talking to the chef, it doesn’t. You name it, I’ll make it.”

This surprised him, but he took the challenge, “okay, so...a full glass of that ketchup you had at the meeting, fries however you decide, and a surprise main course. I want to see what you can do.” Sans felt his grin get more genuine when he saw the surprise on their face turn into determination.

“You got it, my boney buddy! I’ll go make it and we can talk while you chow down!” And off they shot, like a rocket. It reminded him of Papyrus a bit.

They worked surprisingly fast for someone without magic, soon enough Sans had a plate in front of him. Not as big a portion size as Grillby’s, but it’d do. Taylor explained the arrangement for him, “There’s three cheese fries with a batter made with fresh herbs and spices, then the main course is split since I couldn’t make up my mind. You’ve got a half order of me style clam chowder made with clams caught this morning, and a halved version of my famous Pork lovers sandwich. Got your bacon, ham, and thin sliced boston butt all barbequed in my own dry rub and smoked overnight, with fresh lettuce, tomato and Vidalia onions. The bread is baked every day right here.”

Sans wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, but right now he didn’t care. How did they do that? How’d they make so much good food so fast and….they actually did give him a glass filled with ketchup. “Taylor will you marry me?”

They laughed hard, but smiled, “Not yet, Sans. Ya gotta taste it first.” And they winked. Yep, he was just going to live in this kitchen now. He started with the chowder first, since nobody likes cold…soup? He wasn’t checked out on what this was, actually, but it was warm and creamy, and the little pieces of meat and vegetation in it tasted great and melted in his mouth.

“So?” Taylor pressed him, excited.

“can I repeat my offer now?” He almost moaned from how delicious this was. 

“You can, but it’s the same answer. Try again in six months maybe,” eyes bright with glee, Taylor started a conversation about food in the underground again, and they talked through the whole meal.

It was all gone before he knew it, and Sans felt reluctant to leave. That was a first up here. But Taylor was elated at his reactions, and told him to come back anytime. They also offered to help Papyrus with his cooking since Sans had mentioned how passionate and terrible his brother was about spaghetti. Instant good karma points. He said he’d call them for a thank you visit to his own place.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship. Sans had Taylor come over a few times a month, they helped Paps with his abysmal cooking skills, and Sans got to basically eat their food instead of burned gelatinous spaghetti-like something. Then he’d go visit them about the same amount (usually at home now and not at the restaurant), and he’d get to eat again. Their cooking was downright addicting. Grillby even noticed that Sans didn’t come in as much as he used to, and Sans blushed, blaming Papyrus’ improving skills just to save face. He still preferred Grillby’s burgers to Taylor’s, but that was a narrow margin.

After a few months of this, Sans noticed…well, he wasn’t just a bag of bones anymore. It was gradual enough that only he seemed to notice, but his clothes had gotten a bit tight and there was definitely more substance to the blue magic that hung below his ribs. Ah well, a price paid for a delightful experience. Didn’t bother him in the least.

One night, as he was talking with Taylor while they watched Robert Irvine yelling at his design team again on Restaurant Impossible, Sans noticed Taylor seemed down. “something up, T?”

“Well…I dunno if I should tell you. It’s not your issue,” They were always like this, trying to soldier on alone.

“you know me, T, I’m a shoulder to cry on and not much else,” he joked, and they smirked a bit and poked his stomach gently.

“Not much else, huh? But seriously, it’s kind of a big deal and I don’t want to burden you. You’ve got enough on your plate with being Frisk’s bodyguard and everything.”

He chuckled, “You should know me better than to think there’s ever enough on my plate.”

They blushed and shoved him playfully, “I’m being serious, you joker!”

“I dunno, I think jokes suit the mood. After all, you knew I was a card when you invited me over,” he continued to pun, glad to be drawing their pensiveness into smiles.

“Okay! Okay, you win. You punned it out of me,” Taylor smiled fondly at him. “I’m being sued.”

“what?” His grin fell instantly. “by who? Why?”

“By some trigger-happy nutjob. He’s notorious for going to famous restaurants and faking food poisoning just to sue for damages. It won’t stick since he’s a known cheat and my kitchen is squeaky clean, but it’s still upsetting,”

He thought about this, drawing them against his chest and holding them close. “anything I can do?”

“No, you’re already doing plenty by hearing me out and comforting me. I feel a million times better now,” they sighed and cuddled into the softness under his shirt.

That gave him an idea, “you want a stress free night?”

“Hah, sure, if you can find a way to shut off the world for a few hours. I could use the break,” Taylor gave a rueful smile. 

“well, you’re in luck,” he holds his hands in a helpless fashion, “your superb cooking deserves the reward it’s built up for itself.”

“What are you talking about now, silly?” They seemed excited.

He had them hooked and he knew it, “just….something secret you didn’t know about skeleton monsters till now.”

“What is it? Do you have secret flying powers? Can you teleport?!” They were bouncing in their seat.

“uh….wow, you guessed the teleport thing when I wasn’t even talking about that,” he felt a bead of magic sweat roll down his skull. Taylor was way more observant than most other humans, it seems.

“okay, you have to explain that later, but what ARE you talking about?” Once Taylor was on a subject it was hard to move them off.

Sans sat up more and stuck out his tongue, then drew it back, “you know about the magic summoning thing we do for necessary organs and such, right?”

“Right,” Taylor nodded decisively.

“okay, this is an extension of that. I can basically just….eat anything I want and store it for a while, if it pleases me.” He shrugs and names off a few things, “secret gold, a quick reference joke guide, my cool cooking friend….”

“Waiiiiit a sec, skellybuns, did you just…?” They raised their eyebrow in cautious questioning.

“yep. And nobody can get to you that way. Plus, it’s basically its own white noise generator, it’s warm, and pretty soft thanks to you,” Sans lifted his own browbone in challenge. “you brave enough to try it out?”

“Heck yes, you dork,” Taylor jumped up and started stripping, which was not what Sans was expecting at all.

“whoa, hey, what’s that for?” His whole skull was turning blue.

“um…not getting my clothes gunky?” Innocent. Why were they so obliviously innocent, just like his brother?

“okay, I get that, but…just warn me next time,” Sans felt his soul squeezing in embarrassment.

“Oh right, sorry.” Sitting in front of him in their underwear, Taylor scooted up. “Let’s go then, boney bro!”

Nodding, Sans opened his mouth, a lot wider than they’d ever seen him do before, and pulled them in. Taylor whined softly, “Sans, ew, do you even brush your teeth?”

He couldn’t exactly answer, but he flicked their arm hard enough for a clear, “yes, duh” to come through without words. Turns out the chef is like the food, and tastes amazing, even from the little bit of flavor he’s getting from them. He has to swallow pretty quickly, as he’s salivating already just from that tease. They don’t fight him, since they expected this, so Sans gets to take his time. Their skin is so warm and giving to pressure, and the soft fluff over their whole form is a nice texture (humans are fluffy, apparently, when you get real close.)

Taylor was giggling every so often when his tongue slid over a ticklish spot, and he could feel their fingers gently pressing on the magic flesh around them. Sans much preferred their reaction to Frisk’s, as the kid had panicked halfway down and kicked him in the face. It was an accident, so no harm no foul, but still. Exploration was good.

Once their head popped out into open space at the bottom, Sans tipped them up and let gravity help speed the rest of them downward. Just like the first time he visited the restaurant, it was over too soon and left him full but wanting more. “heh….you good, T?”

“Yep,” they replied distantly, fingers sliding over the lumps and grooves inside him. That sent shivers into his marrow. Definitely felt better than it should. “Your body is wild, Sans. I love it.”

“tell me that in the morning when I turn into a giant zombie for two hours,” he muttered, leaning back gently into the arm of Taylor’s sofa.

“You do what?!”

“kidding, T,” he started rubbing along with them, feeling his own tension easing.

“Don’t get me excited, dorkwad,” they muttered, pouting but still making soft, gentle motions. “And you never asked me that question.”

“huh? what question?” had he forgotten something?

They laughed fully, then teased, “I told you to ask me again in six months. It’s been six months.”

Sans had to think for a minute, then he grinned, “okay, I remember now. So, t, you wanna marry this old pile of bones?”

They went quiet and kept rubbing for a minute. Sans blinked and tilted his head, worried.

“um…actually? Yeah, I do.”


End file.
